What we gonna do?
by megz93
Summary: Bella has moved to the Forks to live with her Dad and her twin sister Lizzie. When a strange boy takes interest in Bella and an old family friend in Lizzie, will the feuding boyfriends get inbetween the sisters? BXE LXJ
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I hope you like this fanfic it came to me in a dream (don't laugh) after watching 7 pounds so i just had to write it down before I forget it Please review and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I hated the Forks, always have, always will. I hated the way everyone knew everyone and it was just so isolated. I stopped going to visit my dad when I was fourteen and hadn't been there since. My twin, Lizzie was the opposite of me, she loved it there. She loved the way that it was so small and, as she put it, charming. Lizzie was born with heart problems, our parents were told that she wouldn't live to see past her 3rd birthday. Well Lizzie lived to see her 4th, 5th, 6th and so on til now. Our mum said that she had a lucky angel watching over her. If that was true her angel deserted her for a day when we were fourteen. We were driving to the airport after spending the holidays with out dad, Charlie. It was raining suprise suprise. We were running late thanks to me, I was always so clumsy and I fell down the last few steps on the stairs and twisted my ankle. Charlie had to look at it before we left, so he put some ice on it and carried me to the car. So there we were, speeding along the highway when out of nowhere a deer ran out into the road. Charlie swerved to avoid the car but the car skidded on the wet road and smashed into the barrier, hitting the passenger side. Lizzie's side. All I remember was seeing the deer, the car swerving and then hearing the car hit the barrier. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital and Lizzie was laying next to me covered in bandages. I later founf out that she had taken most of the impact of the car and had lost her sight. I couldn't help but feel responsible. Lizzie told me not to be silly, that i couldn't have foreseen what would of happened, but the way I look at it was that if I wasn't so clumsy we wouldn't have been running late, Charlie wouldn't have been rushing and he would has seen the deer. So I never went back to the Forks after the accident, Lizzie on the other hand kept going back and now lives with Charlie. She has made new friends, plays the piano and loves reading the special books that Charlie bought for her. I spoke to her on the phone everyday and she came to visit every now and again, but now I was on the plane on my way to move in with her and Charlie. My mum got remarried to a bloke called Phil. He was a minor league baseball player and travelled alot, so I decided to move to the Forks so mum could go with him. I still couldn't believe that I was doing this.

**LPOV**

I was so excited, I was literally bouncing in my seat. My sister Bella would be on her plane now, coming to live with me and dad. I could feel Mike and Jess looking at me.

"Lizzie, calm down" Jess whispered quietly, palcing her hand on my shoulder "Mr Mason is gonna give you a detention if you carry on"

"I can't help it" I whispered back, I calmed down a little bit. I still couldn't believe that Bella was coming to stay with me, I knew that it was going to be hard for her. She hadn't been to the Forks since the accident, she still blames herself why? It wasn't like she knew that the deer was going to run out into the road and that we were gonna crash and then I would lose my sight. It doesn't matter now because she it coming to live with me and I'm happy. The bell finally rang, but I had to wait for the classroom to clear before I could start moving.

"The room is clear" Mike told me, he put his hand on my shoulder, letting me know where he was. Being blind was really annoying sometimes. I couldn't drive home on my own, Mike normally drove me but sometimes Charlie would have to pick me up. Mike lead me to his car and helped me get in. I felt useless when he had to help me but I suppose with being blind and all I am useless. Charlie should have gone to get Bella by now, so I'll have the house to myself.

"Is Bella going to be in school tommorrow?" Mike asked, as he started the car.

"Yeah, she wants to get started straight away" I replied, I could hear the gravel turn into tarmac as we pulled out of the carpark.

"So will she be needing a lift because I don't mind" Mike offered, he was always to eager to help.

"No, my dad bought her a car from an old family friend, they're dropping it off today" I told him, dad seen his old friend, Billy Black, in a while so I supposed that he and his son would be staying for dinner.

"Ok, I'm looking forward to meeting her" Mike said, dissapointment coloured his voice. The rest of the journey was quiet.

"Here we are" Mike told me, I heard him open the door, get out and shut it behind him. A few seconds later i heard him open my car door and help me out.

"Thanks" I mumbled

"Here I'll help her in" A husky voice called, I heard footsteps on the gravel and a warm, strong pair of hands replace Mike's.

"Who's that" I asked, I managed to keep the panic out of my voice.

"Oops, sorry, I'm Jacob Black, Billy's son" The husky voice replied "We arrived early" He added.

"Oh, How long have you been waiting?" I asked, as we walked.

"About five minutes" Jacob replied, "We're at the steps" He warned me, I felt him lift me slightly.

"So, erm, where's Charlie?" He asked

"He went to pick up my sister Bella" I said, fumbling around in my bag for my keys. I found them and ran my hand along the door til I found the keyhole. "You can wait inside if you like" I added

"Ok, I'll go get my dad out of the car" He told me, I heard him walk away. Get his dad out of the car? I opened the door and stepped in. Once inside I felt around for my stick. I found It and used it to guide me to the living room. I could hear Jacob and Billy talking outside. I felt like I was being rude my sitting in here but what could I do?

"Lizzie?" Jacob called, from the doorway I guessed.

"In the living room" I called back. I heard Jacob walk and it sounded like he was pushing a wheelchair.

"Hey Lizzie, its Billy" another husky voice called,

"Hey" I said, waving towards the sound of his voice.

"Wow, I haven't seen you since you were 5 or 6 years old" He laughed "You've certainly changed since then"

"Yeah, its been a long time" I agreed, I heard a car pulling up outside. It must be Bella and Charlie.

"That must be Charlie and Bella" Billy murmured, I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Lizzie?" Charlie called, I heard the door open.

"In here" I told him

"Lizzie?" Bella asked, I heard her run in, she pulled me into a hug.

"Well, aint that cute" Jacob laughed.

"I'll get dinner started" Charlie announced "You two staying for dinner?" He asked.

"It'll give us a chance to catch up" Billy replied.

"Come on Bella, shall I show you our room" I said, getting up.

"I can find it" Bella objected

"No, I'll help you" I told her.

* * *

**So wat do you think? please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**BPOV**

I followed Lizzie upstairs, she had gotten better at managing on her own since I had last seen her. She must have memorised the house by now.

"Well, here we are" Lizzie announced opening a door. Great we were still in the same room. As I walked into the room I realised that nothing had changed a part from the bunkbeds had been put down into two separate beds.

"Wow" I murmured "It really hasn't changed"

"Yeah, well there really weren't a point when I can't see it" Lizzie said, she sat down on the bed, I crossed the room and sat beside her.

"Well I am here now and I have been saving up for that eye transplant, I've almost got enough" I explained, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"I won't let you waste you money on me" She objected,

"But it's my fault your here" I mumbled,

"No its not" she snapped, pulling away from me "When are you going to stop blaming yourself?"

"It was if I wasn't so fucking clumsy I wouldn't have fallen, we wouldn't have been late and we would have most probably would have gotten past the deer before it decided to run into the road" I exploded, she knew it was a touchy subject, why can't she just accept that it was my fault? I stormed out of the room not wanting to fight on my first night here.

**LPOV**

The door slammed behind Bella, leaving a cold draft. Why can't she just accept that she isn't to blame for teh accident. I heard footsteps outside the door and a gentle knock. Charlie didn't usually knock, he usually called in.

"Lizzie can I come in" Jacob asked "It's Jacob"

"Yeah, come in" I replied, I heard the door open.

"We heard you arguing downstairs so I thought I would come and see if you were ok" He explained as he sat on my bed.

"Thanks" I mumbled, I could feel the tears coming but I fought them back. It would be embarrassing to cry in front of him.

"What was it all about?" He asked, I didn't reply at first "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" He added.

"No, I do but I am just so annoyed at her" I replied, the tears came flowing now, I couldn't stop them "I just can't understand why she keeps blaming herself for the accident" I explained.

"Aww, come on Lizzie" He soothed, pulling me into his arms "It's might be down to survivour's guilt" He added

"What do you mean" I asked, he was so warm it was nice to be in his arms.

"Well, I know that my dad blamed himself when my mum died in the car accident, he felt guilty for surviving when she didn't" He explained, stroking my hair "Maybe it's the same with Bella, she may..."

"But nobody died" I cut in

"No, but you lost your sight and she got a few cuts and grazes" He said.

"Oh" I mumbled, now I could see where he was coming from. Maybe she felt like it should of been her that lost her sight. "I never thought of it that way"

"Nobody ever does" He chuckled,

"Thanks" I mumbled again

"Anytime" He told me

"Lizzie, Jake dinner" Charlie called from downstairs,

"Coming!" I called back I felt around for my stick, but couldn't find it.

"I'll lead you if you want" Jake offered, taking my hand

"Thanks" I said, letting him lead the way. His hand was huge and warm. He led me down the stairs slowly.

"Come, on Lizzie I've cooked fish and chips" Charlie announced

"Mmm, my favourite" I said, As I sat down.

"Are you looking forward to school Bella?" Billy asked, as we all tucked in.

"Erm... yeah, I suppose" Bella replied. I imagined she would have been blushing, she hated being the centre of attention.

"Charlie bought that truck outside so you could drive you and Lizzie there tommorrow" Billy explained

"Wow, thanks dad" Bella mumbled, she would most probably be bright red now

"That's ok I want you to be happy here" Charlie told her

"Jacob, will be starting there tommorrow aswell" Billy told her "So you won't be the only new kid around" he added

"Why?" Charlie asked "I thought he went to school on teh reservation"

"Yeah, he did but they won't move him up a year because they don't think that he will be able to keep up even though he has finished all the work for his year" Billy explained, his pride for his son showing in his voice "So I got him to take a test at the high school here and they agreed that he should be put up a year and they will give him extra help if he needs it"

"Well, look at the brainbox then" Charlie joked, I could feel Jacob's discomfort as he fidgeted next to me.

"Are you going fishing this weekend dad?" I asked, changing the subject for Jacob.

"Yeah me and Billy are going to go fishing in his old boat" He replied. That seemed to so teh trick because the conversation stayed with old fishing tales and how much fishing had changed due to technology. Billy and Jacob left about ten, leaving me, Charlie and Bella alone for the first time in three years.

"Well, It's great to have you here Bells" Charlie told her "But I've got work in the morning and you two have got school so I suggest an early night" He added.

"Ok, night dad" Bella mumbled, getting off of the armchair and went upstairs.

"Night Bella" Charlie called after her. I gave her a few minutes before heading up myself.

"Night dad" I said getting up.

"Ok, Love you" he said

"Love you too" I mumbled. I headed upstairs slowly hoping that Bella would be in the shower so we wouldn't have to talk until later.

"Lizzie?" Bella called from in the bedroom.

"Yeah" I called silently cursing.

"Can I talk to you for a minute" She asked as I opened the door.

"Yeah sure you can" I replied

"I'm sorry about the way I snapped at you earlier, I shouldn't have done that" She said

"Don't worry about it, I know that you feel guilty but there really is no need, even if we hadn't of been running late we might of still hit the deer you don't know" I explained, finding my way to my bed"so instead of arguing about it lets just never talk about it and forget about it" I added sitting on my bed.

"Yeah, let's do that" She agreed, "I'm going to jump in the shower" She added.

"Ok" I said, as she shut the door behind her. At least we agreed to disagree, now maybe we could make the most of being together again.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review and I'll start writing the next chapter asap :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its been so long since I've updated but I have been busy soorrryyyyy :( Well here is the next chapter anyways so enjoy it!**

**P.S had to make a few minor changes to the last chapter nothing major tho I forgot to mention Bella's truck :(**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up early the next day, nervous about starting at this new school. One good thing was that I already knew two people. I looked at my clock, it was only seven o'clock. Lizzie wasn't awake yet and by the sounds of it Charlie was getting ready to leave. I didn't want to see Charlie just yet so I decided to pretend to be asleep until he leaves. About fifteen minutes later I heard him creak up the stairs.

"Girls, time to get up" He called into our room, I knew that normally I would reply the first time so I ignored him. "Girls, come I've got to leave" He added, I've got to reply now.

"Ok, I'm getting up" I mumbled. I swung my legs out of bed making my bed squeak.

"Ok, see you after school have a good day" Charlie called, the floorboards creaked as he headed for the stairs. I look over at Lizzie, she was still sleeping. that wasn't like her.

"Lizzie" I called, she still didn't reply, I got up and shook her "Lizzie" I called her again. Still no response. I was starting to panic now. What if her heart gave out during the night?

"LIZZIE!" I screamed, I frantically rolled her onto her back. I checked for her pulse. It was there faintly. "LIZZIE!" I called again shaking her.

"What" She demanded opening her eyes. I pulled her up hugging her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" I scolded her.

"What?" She repeated, she pulled back.

"I called you about three times and you didn't reply" I explained "I was starting to worry that your heart had given out or something"

"Aww, Bella sorry I'm just a really deep sleeper" Lizzie apologized.

"Sorry, I over reacted" I mumbled,

"Well, it's nice to know you haven't changed that much" She joked

"I like to say that about you but you have changed" I laughed. Lizzie jumped in the shower while I went downstairs to get breakfast ready. I just threw some pop tarts in the toaster. We ate, got ready and got into the car in silence. I didn't know what to say, there was so much we needed to catch up on. I found the school really quickly considering I had never been there before. The buildings all looked the same. I dropped Lizzie off with a group of her friends while I found a parking spot and found my way to the reception. It was a small room, with a small old lady and the desk.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan" I mumbled, as I reached the desk.

"Oh, your cheif Swan's other daughter" The woman said, as she ruffled through her papers on her desk. "Here we go, class timetable and a map of the school" She added handing me a wad of paper.

"Thanks" I said, glancing at the timetable. Biology first. I headed for the door.

"Have a nice day" She called after me. As I got out of the door the bell rang. I sighed and trudged my way to biology. I got the class a little late, so I just handed my teacher a slip. He didn't make a fuss and simply signed it and pointed to the only spare seat. Next to a beautiful boy. I walked quickly to my seat hoping and praying that I wouldn't trip and embarass myself. I sat down, succesfully managing to stay on my feet. My teacher, Mr Banner, started to introduce the topic we were starting. Cellular Atomey, I had already done this so there wasn't any real need to pay attention. I looked around the classroom. Lizzie was sitting next to Jacob near the door. I must have missed them on my way in. I looked at the boy sitting next to me. His features were all perfect, each curve and angle was perfect. He looked like an angel. His eyes were the only thing that went against him being an angel. They were black and angry. He was sitting on the edge of his seat glaring at me. I glared straight back. I hadn't done anything to make his stare at me like that. he got up quickly and grabbed his books, moments before the bell rang. I stared after him for a moment and them gathered my books and made my way to Jacob and Lizzie.

**LPOV**

"Well that was..." I paused to find the right word "Confusing"

"Yeah, even I didn't get most of that and I am usually a whizz at biology" Jacob agreed.

"Yeah, well we'll have to revise harder then" I joked, Jacob laughed with me. It sounded great.

"Hey Bella" Jacob called, I didn't even know that she was in the same class as me.

"Hey Jacob" Bella replied "Hey Lizzie" She added. I felt the table move I guessed Bella was leaning against it.

"Hey Bella, did you understand any of this?" I asked, I knew that she was in an advanced programme in Phoenix

"Yeah, I've already done this class" She admitted "What about you two did you understand it?" She added

"No, it was confusing" Jacob replied,

"Oh, well if you want I can help you" Bella offered

"Erm... Naw, I'll most probably work it out myself soon enough" Jacob told her, the classroom was really quiet.

"The room is clear" Bella announced, the table moved again, she must have moved.

"What happened between you and Edward Cullen?" Jacob asked Bella, "You kept staring at him and he looked like he was furious with you" He added

"I don't know, I just sat next to him and he was glaring at me so I glared back" Bella replied dismissively "Come on we're gonna be late for our next class" she added.

**JPOV**

Bella walked out of the door quickly.

"What as all that about?" Lizzie asked,

"I dunno, Bella and that Edward Cullen was glaring at each other" I replied,

"Oh great Bella's first day and she has an enemy" Lizzie said, feeling around on the table for her bag.

"Don't worry, Bella seems tough enough to look after herself, I would be scared if I was up against her" I joked, handing over her bag.

"Yeah, she can be scary" She laughed "Come on we gotta go" She added being serious.

"Yes Miss swan" I joked, she laughed again and took my hand so I could lead her. The hallways were empty except from me and Lizzie. We walked to our next lesson slowly. It was P.E. Lizzie couldn't actually participate with everyone else but she could work out on the different machines like the treadmill and stuff. I was gonna join her for the whole next hour.

* * *

**Please review! I won't promise any updates soon but i will keep writing and then I'll post it asap :)**


	4. Authors Note

**Dear readers,**

**Sorry guys but I'm not gonna be updating alot as I am about to start college and I'm going on holiday soon. I will try to update as much as possible but with college it will be hard because they will be alot of coursework to keep up with :(** **I will write down ideas on paper so I hopefully will be able to update a few chapters at a time but I won't promise anything.**

**From **

**Meghan xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long wait but the next chapter is here now so enjoy :) **

**

* * *

**

**LPOV**

I never thought that I could enjoy double gym but it was actually fun for a change, Jacob was able to join me because he told the teacher that he didn't want to play rugby because he was smaller than most of the boys. The only bad thing was that I had to endure English on my own because Jacob and Bella were in different classes.

"So what's for lunch?" I asked as we joined queue

"Hmm... let's see, we have some brown murky stuff that i think is supposed to be a casserole, burgers, salad or hot dogs" Jacob replied, still holding my hand.

"Hmm... yummy I'll go with the salad please" I told him

"Salad for you and a burger for me" He announced, pulling me further along the queue

"Have you seen Bella around?" I asked him as I handed him my money.

"Yeah she is sitting at a table with a few of your friends" Jacob replied handing me my tray and leading me to the table.

"Hey Lizzie" Mike greeted me as I sat down.

"Hey Mike" I said, as I felt around for my tray

"Bella was just telling us some stories about when you were younger" Mike told me

"Uh oh whatever she has said it's a lie" I joked

"I haven't said anything bad, I'm not that stupid, you know all the embarrassing stories about me too" Bella laughed

"How come you didn't you didn't tell us that you used to do ballet?" Jessica asked conversationally

"I don't know you never asked I suppose" I replied, picking at my food "and anyway I was never that good at it"

"Oh right" She murmured

"Edward Cullen is glaring at you again Bella" Jacob said

"What's his problem?" Bella muttered, I heard the chair scrape back as she got up

"Where are you going Bella?" I asked, if she was going to start a fight that wouldn't be good.

"I'm going to put my tray in the bin and then I'm going to find something to do away from him" She replied "Or I will hit him" She added as she past me. Jacob laughed beside me

"So she's the violent one then" He joked,

"Yep, once she hit this boy who was hitting on her, she was labelled un-dateable in our old school" I told him, I wasn't joking; she broke his nose because he wouldn't stop flirting with her. I just hoped that she wouldn't start a fight because then she will have to endure all of the torment again. I wasn't really paying attention on what my friends were saying my mind was with Bella.

***

**BPOV**

I didn't really know where I was going; all I knew was that I wanted to keep as far away from that Edward Cullen. What made him glare at me like that? I hadn't done anything to him, I didn't even say hi and he had already made up his mind that he didn't like me. How was that fair? I decided that I would confront him next time I saw him. The bell rang from the main building signally last lesson. I had trigonometry which wasn't too bad. I walked to my lesson quickly knowing that it wasn't good being late on your first day. I wasn't looking where I was going and didn't see Edward until after I had bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going" He growled walking off.

"Where's the fire" I muttered as I walked on, being more aware of my surroundings. My mind was still on Edward when I got to the lesson which really annoyed me because I am usually good at trig but I kept making silly mistakes. I just couldn't work out what I had done. I ran through everything that I had done leading up to when he started glaring at me, I hadn't seen him or spoken to him before that lesson. The bell rang and broke my train of thought. I gathered up my things and followed the crowds to the parking lot. Lizzie and Jacob were waiting by my truck already, there was a black motorbike leaning against my truck.

"Wow is that you bike Jake?" I asked, admiring it.

"Yeah, you like motorbike?" he replied, sounded shocked

"One of my old boyfriends taught me how to ride and I suppose I just fell in love with the speed" I explained.

"I didn't know about this" Lizzie said

"Well, I couldn't really tell you just in case dad or mum read one of the e-mails they would have stopped me riding, you know what dad is like when it comes to motorbikes" I told her, still admiring Jacob's bike.

"Yeah, I suppose your right" She muttered, I opened Lizzie's door for her and Jacob let her in.

"I'll see you at yours" Jacob called as he jumped on his bike.

"Is he coming round then?" I asked Lizzie,

"Yeah, I wanted to hang out for a bit, you welcome to join if you like" She replied going red. I guessed that she liked him

"No thanks I'm going to see what the shops are like here anyway I need some books and stuff" I explained.

"Oh ok your best bet would be to go into Port Angeles, the shops here are limited" Lizzie told me.

"Cool thanks, I'll go there then" I said. The rest of the journey home was quiet. Charlie wasn't home when we got there so I started to cook dinner while Lizzie and Jacob were doing something upstairs.

"Bella? Lizzie?" Charlie called as he opened the door

"I'm in the kitchen dad" I called back, as I opened the oven

"Hmm, smells nice" Charlie complimented "Where's Lizzie?" he asked sitting down at the table.

"She's upstairs with Jacob" I replied getting the plates out of the cupboard, "can you call up and tell them that dinner is ready please"

"Yeah sure" He said getting up , I dished up the food and placed them on the table just in time as everyone filed into the kitchen.

"So how was school?" Charlie asked, digging into his meal.

"Good thanks, its smaller then my last school" I replied

"Well its only a small town Bells" Charlie said, laughing

"Bella's made friends and enemies already" Jacob chuckled

"Enemies? What does he mean?" Charlie demanded, looking between me and Jacob I could see that he wasn't happy. I could've kicked Jacob if Charlie wasn't in the way.

"It's nothing, this guy was looking at me funny" I muttered glaring at Jacob.

"Well, maybe he likes you" Charlie joked, calming down, dinnner was quiet after this, Jacob shut up after seeing my glare and went home after helping clear up. I went upstairsand wrote an e-mail to my mum to tell her about my first day, layed on my bed afterwards and fell asleep.

* * *

**What do you think??? Please review and tell me what you think :) **


	6. Chapter 5

**Gonna warn you now I'm back at college and its coming to the end of the term so I won't be updating as much as I would like but you know how life sucks lol**

* * *

**BPOV**

I wasn't really looking forward to school, firstly because it had snowed last night and it was icy, not good for someone who was clumsy and second I had biology which meant that I would have to put up with Edward and his glares. I still couldn't understand what I had done, I half decided to ask him what his problem was. As I waited for Lizzie to come out of the bathroom I thought about how to approach him, should I start off polite and see how he takes that or just cut the crap and yell at him and give him a piece of my mind? Lizzie said to be nice, she didn't want a repeat of our old school. I heard a thud come from the bathroom and ran out into the hallway to find Charlie already there.

"Lizzie?" He called knocking on the door. No answer.

"Lizzie!" I called louder, I bang on the door harder. Still no answer. "LIZZIE!" I screamed kicking the door.

"Move back" Charlie told me, As soon as I was out of the way he kicked the door and it swung open. Lizzie was on the floor and there was blood on the floor around her, the room started spinning, I hated blood. Charlie ran in and started checking over Lizzie. "Call the ambulance, tell them it's for Chief Swan's daughter" He instructed as he checked that she was breathing. I stumbled back to my room, feeling better as I got further away from the blood, and punched the numbers into the phone. It seemed like ages before the operator answered.

_"Emergency services how may I help you?"_ a women's voice asked

"I need an ambulance to Chief Swan's house, my sister fell and there's blood" I told her

"_OK, I'm sending one now, is she still breathing?" _She asked, I walked back into the bathroom, Lizzie's chest was rising and falling slightly

"yeah, she is" I replied, leaning against the door for support. Charlie held out his hand for the phone.

"This is Chief Swan, my daughter has a cut to the back of the head and is loosing blood, she is unconscious but breathing" He barked into the phone as I give it to him. I left him to it, I couldn't look at Lizzie, mostly because of the blood but partly because I hated seeing her like that. It always made me think that's how she is going to look when her heart gives out. I knew that it was wrong to think like that but it was very likely that it could give out any second, she could be fine one minute and dead the next. I heard the sirens and ran downstairs and flung the door open. There was two paramedics and a Doctor.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Cullen, where's your sister?" The doctor asked as he reached the door.

"In the bathroom" I replied. So was he a relation to Edward? "follow me" I added walking back upstairs. I pointed at the bathroom door and let him past.

"Thank you" He said as he passed, with the paramedics. I went downstairs to wait, I could hear voices coming from upstairs but I tried to ignore them. There was a knock at the door, I opened it to find Jacob there.

"Hey, Bella" He greeted me warily, he must still think I'm mad at him. "Are you and Lizzie ready for school?" He asked, looking at the watch on his wrist.

"I don't think we'll be in today" I replied "Lizzie fell and hit her head, she's still unconscious Doctor Cullen is upstairs with her" I added gesturing that he came in.

"Is she going to be OK?" He asked, he looked really worried as he walked in.

"I really couldn't tell you, I hate blood so I came down here" I replied, Doctor Cullen appeared at the top of the stairs, followed by the paramedics carrying Lizzie on a stretcher. Jacob pulled me into a hug to get me out of the way. I hid my face in his chest. He was really warm, like he had just been walked out of a sauna. Charlie came down after carrying a bag.

"Bella, go to school and I will call you when I get some news and then you can come see her after school" Charlie told me as he grabbed his keys.

"But dad, I wanted to come with you" I protested

"No, you need to get settled into school so missing it isn't going to help" He said, he used his I'm-not-arguing-anymore-this-is-final voice and he left.

"fine" I muttered grabbing my bag and keys "You need a lift or have you got your bike?" I asked Jacob.

"It's too icy to ride a bike" He replied "Do you want me to drive or are you ok in the snow?" He added, as we walked out the door.

"No, I'm good thanks" I told him, locking the door behind us.

"She'll be ok" Jacob said, as we got into my truck.

"I know I just wanted to be there when she woke up" I said, starting my truck "So you really like Lizzie don't you?" I asked, as we pulled out of the drive.

"Yes" He sighed, "I think she likes me back but I can't be sure"

"I'm sure she likes you to" I reassured him. I smiled as I thought about how her face lit up with Jacob spoke or his name was mentioned, I didn't need to be an expert to know that she really like him.

"What are you smiling at?" Jacob asked

"I'm just thinking about some happy stuff" I replied, the rest of the journey was quiet we were both wrapped up in our own thoughts.

* * *

**I had to have some Bella/Jacob time at some point :) can't help but be team Jacob :D Anyways REVEIW!!!! please? **


	7. Authors note these suck I kno

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry this is taking so long but I've had a few problems at college and at home so I really don't have time to write that much so I'm writing little bits when I can but I won't be able to update for a while sorry :( I'll try my hardest to update soon tho :)**

**Meghan xxxx**


	8. I suck I know Sorry

Oki guys I know it's been ages since I last updated and I suck for that I know, I could tell you all the reasons for that but I'm sure you really don't wanna know... So I'm now just curious as to how many followers I have and who actually wants to know what happens next in each fanfic? Just review and tell me because the fanfics that don't get enough followers will be ditched as they aren't popular. I won't promise that I'll update regularly because it would be false hope but I'll update as often as I can :) I'll leave it a few weeks before deleting the fanfics to allow people time to review and in the mean time I'll write a few chapters for each one to be prepared :) xx


End file.
